Faithfully Forever
by Frankiiee
Summary: Miyuki Hayashi is the Mizukage's personal Assassin who is sent to lend a hand to The village hidden in the leaves, a place she is not fond of, to help with the training of the Genin. Born a prodigy in her own village, she has high expectations and a temper that could match Tsunade's. Unaware that a simple request of a mission could change into a life changing adventure. KakashiXOC


The rights of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
I only own the OC Miyuki Hayashi.  
I hope you enjoy the first chapter and let me know if you want me to continue.****

**_  
****Name: Miyuki Hayashi  
Age: 24  
Rank : Jounin/ Assassin  
Background: Born and raised in the Village hidden in the Mist, Miyuki was a prodigy. She graduated at the age of 6, became a chunin at the age of 7, jounin by 9 and at the age of 10 was offered a place on the ANBU black ops. She remained on the team until she was 13 inwhich she decided to become a private assassin to the mizukage.  
Appearance: Wears black shorts,black tanktop and knee high black ninja shoes. She always wears a mask like Kakashi. Long blonde hair with her right eye light blue,her left eye silver.**

_  
Another customer no doubt. It was the only reason I was ever called into the Mizukage's office unless of course , it was something of great importance. It was about time as well, it was beginning to get incredibly boring around here especially since the threat of Zabuza Momochi was over. Apparently he was taken out by some leaf village genin and their sensei which is just plain idiotic. What missing-nin, especially one of the seven swordsman gets beaten by a bunch of pre-teen brats?! My money ,well what little I have, is on the sensei doing all the work,it wouldn't surprise me at all.  
I walked straight into the Mizukage's office without knocking or anything as I usually do, I guess you could say I'm not the most well mannered ninja ever to exist but there are worse than me out there..well I think anyway.  
''Hayashi, I highly suggest you put down a kunai and pick up a book about manners rather than being so rude! I could have been in a meeting discussing private matters'' Every time! Every time I stepped into this office I would get a smackful of snide comments, never a 'hello' or a 'Good morning' and if he didn't want me charging in he should lock his darn door!  
''I apologize Mizukage' I forced the words from behind my lips, I just wanted to get my mission and get on with it '' but I'm here as you ask for''. He deeply breathed in and sighed as he rumbled through the papers on his desk, grunting and furrowing his eyebrows unable to find what he was looking for .  
''Ah yes, here it is..very important..yes..yes..very important indeed'' In his hands he held a thin black folder containing this so called 'important' mission although knowing him it would be the usual cat and mouse game.  
''This document came early this morning from the Village Hidden in the Leaves..'' Oh that sounds perfect, mixing with _those people._ I've never liked the leaf village, they think too highly of themselves for my taste. Also thanks to Zabuza, everyone thinks all Hidden Mist ninjas are bloodthirsty nut-jobs.  
''..It seems they asking for forms of temporary back up, just for protection and to..well, I'm not sure you're going to like this part..'' I scowled my eyes at the man, my frowned deepened upon my face as he hesitated to finish the sentence. Sure, he was Mizukage ,the top dog but I was known for my temper and it wasn't pretty when released upon anyone. He has seen it far too many times so was careful not to ignite the fire. A low growl twisted into a form of words that barely made their way past my lips.  
''Go on...'' He took another deep breath and continued on with the document.  
'' Now I know you are a Assassin and you expected this to be an Elimination assignment..''  
'' Mizukage..''  
'' and it's only because of the fact they took out Momochi that I'm going to help them..''  
''Just spit it out!''  
'' and with you being our top ninja, you'd be most useful to them and ...''  
''MIZUKAGE!'' I couldn't deal with his blabbering anymore, i needed to know what he had signed me up for.  
'' You're going to assist the Sensei's and their Genin Teams so that they are more prepared for both the Chunin Exams and future battles''  
I could feel it, I could feel the rage burning deep inside my body wanting to burst through. _The Leaf Village wants me to help train...__**Genin?! **_ I'm an Assassin, one of the best as well, I've captured and killed some of the most wanted criminals and they want me to help drippy-nosed whining 13year olds? Why couldn't he give this mission to one of the lower ranks like Sakamoto! That guy loved kids as far as I knew, he'd be perfect for this mission, not me! At their age I was already on the ANBU! I refuse to do this, I refuse to live in a...Wait, I'd have to live there, I'd actually have to spend a portion of my life in that damn village? **No**. There was no way I was going to be doing it. I would rather die than do this.

Well I guess dying wasn't an option. The Mizukage refused to listen to my objections about the mission and thought the best thing was to just chuck me out of the village with a backpack, my gear and some food. If this is how he shows appreciation for all that I've done then it's possibly the worst way to show it, ungrateful old git. So for now it's just me , the road I'm walking and the sound of birds chirping which would be fine if it wasn't three in the damn morning! When the heck do birds sleep anyway?! Constantly hear them in the day and at night, do they have like 30 second powernaps or something? I need to stop over thinking, I just need to calm myself and breathe deeply. It's this mission, I haven't even started and It's already stressing me out. Hopefully I'll be put with a Team that's perfectly capable and after a week I'll be sent back to the Hidden Mist so I can get my hands around the Mizukages neck and kill him for making me do this!

It wasn't long until I saw gates ahead of me, _those gates._ Gates to hell in my opinion, ones I never wanted to come across or even hear about. I began to decrease my pace every other step until I'm sure a snail could overtake me. Good, maybe the snail can do this mission so I don't have to. Urgh who am I kidding? The longer I stall means the longer it is going to last so the quicker the better i guess in this case. After a few minutes of quickened walking i found myself slap bang infront of the large gates of Konoha. Oh hooray!  
''You there! State your business here'' I gazed over to my left to see two young men walking towards me, they must be the guards although they didn't look like much but then again nor do I.  
''Do you permission to be here? Are you here to see the Hokage?'' I already hate them. Asking too many questions , yeah sure it was only 3 but that's 3 too many in my opinion. Luckily the Mizukage had given me permission papers that were sent by the Hokage so i wouldn't have to explain myself. While keeping my gaze upon them I reached into my pouch and pulled out my papers. The younger looking one took them and briefly scanned them.  
''Ah right, yes the Hokage is expecting you. Would you like me to escort you-''  
''No'' I took the papers back out of his hand and returned them into my pouch while continuing on my way. I'm not much of a conservationist.  
The Village actually looked fairly nice, there were small family run shops, different aromas around every corner, colourful bright surroundings. Yes, I'll admit it that the place had a nice atmosphere to it but that's not what I'm concerned about, It's the people that concern me.  
I've met quite a few leaf ninja in my time and every time they have been obnoxious , self centered and just plain annoying. The most recent one was a sannin but not just any sannin, no I had to have contact with Jiraiya the Toad Sage. If he wants to write perverted books then that's fine by me but keep it in the books, don't go using those _moves_ on me. I take my work quite seriously as long as it's a serious mission(unlike a certain one )and to have that man oogling me constantly was a danger to the mission as I could of quite easily killed him and gave away our position. If I ever see that man again I'll be sure to put a kunai straight into his eye-socket.  
The Hokage's office was easy to find so I'm not quite sure why that guard wanted to escort me unless he thought I was some idiot or that because I'm a woman I need a man to help me with everything..or both. I made my way in and it wasn't much different to the Mizukages place, same sort of design and floors. I guess all Kages get the same basic design when it comes to their offices, not that it matters though since I don't plan on staying long. I was on the second floor when I heard it, shouting and objection coming from a young males voice. Oh please don't let it be one of those genin...don't let it one of my genin's! I stood infront of the double doors listening to the noise on the other side, i could only make out so much as everyone was shouting over each other.  
''IT'S UNFAIR! HOW COME THEY GET TO GO ON A MISSION AND WE DON'T-''  
''NARUTO SHUT UP!''  
''OH SAKURA!SUCH A STRONG AND HEARTY VOICE! ECHOING IN THE POWER OF YOUR YOUTH!''  
''OI BUSHY BROWS WHY DON'T-''  
''Ahem'' I had already entered into the room unnoticed except for the Hokage who sent a soft smile my way. It appeared to be two teams arguing while their sensei's tried to restrain them. No wonder they asked for support, they can't even keep the brats in check. I watched as they continued to argue.  
'-SHUT UP!''  
''Naruto that's no way to talk to a fellow comrade!''  
''But Kakashi-sensei! It's unfair!''  
''Naruto I am you're sensei and i am telling you that's-''  
'' If you can't keep a 13 year old boy from running his mouth in front of the Hokage, what makes you think you deserve the title 'Sensei' ?'' Silence fell. All eyes were on me as I took a step closer to the Hokage's desk keeping my eyes ahead of me although from the corner I could see that a few jaws dropped. The Hokage sat down and pulled out his pipe from a desk draw while flicking through some papers. No doubt my papers.  
''Ah yes, now that there's peace again I can introduce you to a temporary new member of Konoha. This is Miyuki Hayashi , the Mizukages personal assassin who was kind enough to come and lend a hand with the training of the teams''  
I could feel 8 pair of eyes burning into my back, watching me and trying to analyse me.  
'' HAHA! KAKASHI-SENSEI JUST GOT BURNED BY A GIRL!'' It was the loud blonde boy from before that was screeching behind me, i turned my head slightly and could see from the corner of my eye he was holding his stomach from laughing as his sensei, Kakashi, was looking at me with one eye, well not so much looking but giving me a look of death . I stand by the comment I made, what type of teacher can't control his students so much that they won't even remain silent in front of their Kage.  
'' Naruto be quiet! Where was i? Oh yes! Hayashi-san here will be working with Team 7 first as it seems that's where she is needed most at the moment''  
I turned about to the two teams and took in their appearances properly. What a mess!  
The loud blonde boy ,Naruto I presume, was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit...really? It's not the most subtle choice of clothing for a ninja although i'm sure that loud mouth of his usually gives him away before his clothing does. A young pink haired girl was standing next to him looking somewhat confused about the situation and just behind her looking bored as ever was a Uchiha. _His_ brother obviously, yes this wasn't the first Uchiha I have had the 'pleasure' to make acquaintance with and I'm sure I'll reunite with that little bastard sometime in the future.  
I already knew who their sensei was, Kakashi Hatake. It's my job to know about certain shinobi and this one had certainly made a name for his self, most other ninja know about him as being the Copycat ninja but unfortunately for him my job requires going past that wall and straight into the core. I know more about half the ninja's in Konoha than they would like anyone else to know.  
He relies on that eye of his way too much for my liking. In fact if he didn't have it I don't think any one would think of him being that special.  
On the other side of the room was Gai Might, once again he was a ninja I had information on but by the look of him, well what is there to say? The man is wearing a bright green jumpsuit which looked slightly snug in some..ugh certain places. What was even more confusing was the mini-me the man had who I can only presume that the earlier comment 'Oi Bushy brows' was aimed at and I can see why. The boy looked like someone had stuck two fluffy caterpillars onto his face and he had yet to notice! In the background was the other two teammates, one being a young brunette girl and the other a Huuyga, whose eyes gave him away . I noticed that 'bushy brows' was staring at me with a glint in his eye...oh no.  
''OH BEAUTIFUL HAYASHI-SAN! THANK YOU FOR GRACING US WITH YOUR APPEARANCE IN OUR HUMBLE VILLAGE! I ALREADY SEE THE STRENGTH AND POWER YOU HOLD WITHIN YOURSELF! LET US SOON TRAIN TOGETHER WITH PASSION AND DETERMINATION!''  
He was on one knee infront of with his arm out stretched to me as if i was meant to be moved by his words. Is this really why i left the Mist? You've got to be joking! That's it, i'm going! Especially if this is going to be daily!  
'' OH LEE! YOUR WORDS MOVE ME THAT THEY PUT ANYTHING I COULD SAY TO SHAME! IM SO PROUD OF YOU LEE! YOU'RE SO CUTE!''  
The two were staring at each other with some sort of weird affection going on...If anything you'd think they were father and son. I looked around to the others and noticed that their faces didn't look a inch out of place which meant one thing...they do this all the time. I should of just done a Zabuza and made a runner for it because even I don't think I could take a week of this.  
I turned my attention back to the Hokage who was still casually smoking his pipe at his desk, not really affected by anything going on.  
''Which one is Team 7?''  
''THAT'S MY TEAM! BELIEVE IT!'' I sighed and closed my eyes shut. No, just no. I don't really want to work with the Uchiha and Hatake because they both seem arrogant, i also don't see myself and the copycat getting along. I'll end up killing that Naruto kid with the way he is and that girl hasn't said a damn word! I'd rather work with the Bushy Patrol.  
'' Thank you for the offer but I'd prefer to work with a different team, if that's not too much trouble''  
'' I'm sorry but for the moment, I'd really like for you to work with Team 7'' The old man returned with a smile, well that's it then. I can't argue with the Hokage especially since I'm representing the Mist. Goodbye sanity, you were a good friend! Once again I sighed and turned to work out the door to the apartment where I would be hiding away from these weirdo's. It was the Hokage's voice which stopped me from taking the last step out of the office.  
''Hayashi-san, is there any certain reason why you'd want to work with a different team?''  
I stood there for a second thinking on what to say. They're idiots? Well so was the other team from the looks of it..I think their sensei needs to get a grip? Nah I can't say that, well I could but it's best I didn't. I stood there motionless until a smile crept along my face, I had it.  
'' because I've had enough experience with Sharingan's to last me a life time''  
I could feel the tension in the room tighten as the words left my lips and before anything could happen I had disappeared in a puff of smoke. I'm not looking forward to any of us, in less than a week I've gone from hunting down the S-rank criminals the Akatsuki to babysitting a bunch of brats. Fan-bloody-tastic.


End file.
